The present invention generally relates to a head strap assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chin strap assembly to be used with a respiratory mask.
Sleep apnea occurs when air cannot flow into or out of the patient's nose or mouth during sleep. People having sleep apnea stop breathing for short periods of time during sleep, reducing the quality and depth of their sleep. In addition, people having sleep apnea tend to mouth-breath during sleep which may cause the jaw to drop. It is common for patients having sleep apnea problems to use a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure device (CPAP) or a Bi-level Positive Airway Pressure device (BiPAP) while sleeping. The use of these devices requires the patient to wear a respiratory mask over the nose during sleep in order to force air through the nasal passages. Unfortunately, the respiratory masks allow the air to escape from the mouth and are also difficult to keep on the patient's nose. Furthermore, the respiratory masks do not prevent the jaw of the patient from dropping.
As can be seen, there is a need for an accessory that easily helps in keeping the respiratory mask in place.